<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Eight by CsjLam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216167">Day Eight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam'>CsjLam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve days of six fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I love this ship, Oh look there’s a mistletoe, Parrward, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne, being the genius she is, tries to get Parrward together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn &amp; Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve days of six fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this ship, you can pry it out of my cold dead hands. :D</p>
<p>(Also it might seem a little rushed, because it is ;-;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine Howard, resident lesbian disaster sat down on her cousin’s bed, as said cousin began walking over to stand in front of the pink queen.</p>
<p>Almost every queen noticed that the fifth queen had a large crush towards the survivor. To be honest, the only one who didn’t know was the last queen herself, which was quite unfortunate for Katherine.</p>
<p>Well, it’s not like she could’ve worked up the nerve to ask the last queen out, anyways.</p>
<p>This pining of the fifth queen and the obliviousness of the last was growing to be ever so painful for the other queens, and so, one of them finally decided to make an attempt to help the pair out.</p>
<p>The queen who finally succumbed to the agony of watching the fifth queen drool over Cathy was none other than Anne Boleyn.</p>
<p>The other queens all had to suffer as they watched Katherine try again and again to impress the sixth queen respectively, but Anne was the one who broke. Catherine didn’t really know how she could help, and preferred to continue watching instead. Jane simply didn’t have the time to help, she didn’t particularly care about this matter as much as the others and would rather let them handle this. As for Anna..... she was the unfortunate third wheel those two had always brought along to their hang outs, since Katherine could barely function while she was alone with Cathy.</p>
<p>Coming back to the matter at hand, Anne was currently explaining her great plan to Katherine. A plan to get the two together.</p>
<p>“So, you know Christmas is coming up, right?” Anne asked her cousin, who nodded as she watched Anne hide something behind her back.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but what does that have to do with Cathy?” She questioned, tilting her head slightly as she did so.</p>
<p>“Well... I have devised a way for you to finally achieve your dreams!”</p>
<p>“And....what exactly are my dreams?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Anne replied with a smirk, then revealed the object she had been hiding behind her back, dangling it in front of Katherine.</p>
<p>The thing she held was a mistletoe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you really sure this is a good idea?” Katherine brought up to her cousin as she held onto the ladder.</p>
<p>“Of course it is! Have I ever come up with a single bad idea?” Anne retorted, hooking the mistletoe onto the top of the doorframe.</p>
<p>“Several, for example-” Katherine tried to rebut Anne’s statement, but she immediately gets cut off by the second queen, who had just finished hanging up the ornament.</p>
<p>“Just lead her over here and smooch! How hard can it be?”</p>
<p>It was very hard for Katherine Howard to do exactly what Anne had suggested.</p>
<p>For starters, who would she lead Cathy to the door in the first place?</p>
<p>Well, the self proclaimed genius had another idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Cathy?”</p>
<p>The sixth queen was sat down at one of the armchairs inside the living room, enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate as she watched the fireplace roar. The flames waving and burning with all its might. The queen seemed to be enamoured by the flames, simply watching it burn had satisfied her boredom.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the fifth queen had stood next to her, vying for her attention.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Kat? What do you need?” She perked her head up to face the pink queen, raising an eyebrow as the other fidgeted their fingers.</p>
<p>“Um...well, Anne said she needed us to go help her with something, so she sent me to get you.” Katherine struggled out, shooting her a small smile as she said it.</p>
<p>“Oh, sure.” Cathy replied, placing her mug on a table nearby as she stood up.</p>
<p>“G-great...!” Katherine managed to sputter out, her nerves already getting the better of her as she led Cathy away from her seat. The blue queen followed the other as they strayed far from their original positions, and as they were about to reach another room, Katherine’s anxieties had skyrocketed.</p>
<p>With each step, they were inching closer and closer toward the door that hung the mistletoe.</p>
<p>Cathy, being the oblivious queen she is, kept on dismissing the signs. She observed the area around them as they strolled, completely missing the sight that was Katherine trying to calm herself down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Deep breaths, you got this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s just like Anne said, just give her a kiss, how hard can that be?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t got this.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katherine kept on muttering reassurances to herself as they approached the door, her eyes slowly drifting onto the ornament on the doorframe.</p>
<p>Anne, being the great cousin she is, saw the two nearing the room. While Cathy was still looking away from the room, she held a thumbs up and wink to the pink queen, who could only glare at her for suggesting this to her and making her do it.</p>
<p>With another step forward, the two reached the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>Katherine stopped right as she reached the doorway, causing the other to stop as well in confusion.</p>
<p>“Kat?” She asked, trying to get a response out of the other.</p>
<p>The fifth queen began stroking her ponytail in another attempt to try and calm herself, blocking out all the calls she had been receiving.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you—” Cathy asked again, but as she questioned the other, she noticed the piece of decoration on the doorframe.</p>
<p>“There’s...when did this get here...?” She mumbled out as she stared at the piece, which was hanging directly above the two.</p>
<p>There’s no going back now.</p>
<p>“Ah...I guess someone put it there...?” She forced out a reply despite her nervousness, turning her body to face the other, who was still examining the mistletoe.</p>
<p>After a beat of silence, the two continued to stand there. None of them spoke up, nor made another move forward.</p>
<p>“It...is tradition.” Cathy finally brought up after another moment of utter silence, gesturing towards the ornament above their heads.</p>
<p>“Ah..well, y-yeah! It is tradition!” The pink queen sputtered, diverting her vision to the environment around her instead of looking at the other while she scratched her head.</p>
<p>While Katherine was being a nervous babbling train wreck, Cathy couldn’t help but chuckle at the other’s reaction towards the mistletoe.</p>
<p>“I...uh—” Katherine tried to make an excuse, but as soon as she tried to slither herself out of this troubling position, the other queen had decided to fulfil the other’s desire.</p>
<p>The blue queen stepped closer to the other, and the next moments were forever ingrained in Katherine’s memories.</p>
<p>The survivor’s lips were pressed onto the beheaded queen’s cheek.</p>
<p>Katherine couldn’t even react. The only response she could make out at the time was a small gasp, as her face proceeded to flush bright red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Check out my tumblr(ender1821) if you wanna! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>